mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Dunham vs. Rodrigo Damm
R1 began. Dunham's southpaw, landed a one-two. He doesn't seem to respect Damm's standup too much, landed a right jab. Dunham landed a body kick. 4:00. Dunham landed a jab. Dunham landed a left. Damm needs to keep his hands up when retreating, ate a leg kick. Dunham landed a counter right hook there. Dunham landed a left, left uppercut and right hook. He landed another one-two. Dunham landed a left. Damm has nothing on the feet, ate a left. Another one-two. Dunham landed a left. 2:00. Dunham landed a right hook and another and another. Feinting. Hard inside kick. Dunham landed a right hook and a left uppercut. Triple right jab. Big right. 1:00. Damm's got nothing for him. Dunham landed a leg kick. The Alpha Male team is helping Damm out as his corner since he came without one. 30. Dunham landed a right hook. 15 left. Dunham landed a left. Right uppercut, R1 ends, 10-9 Dunham, possible 10-8, that's how pathetic it was. R2 began. Damm coming out with more urgency. Dunham landed a counter right hook. Damm's ear bleeding. Dunham landed a counter left uppercut, ate a body kick. Dunham landed a right hook. Dunham shot for a single, Damm defending. Clinch. 4:00. Dunham landing lefts to the body. They broke. Dunham landed a counter straight left. Damm landed a counter left and a body kick, ate a pair of counter right hooks, Dunham caught the kick for a single, 3:00 as he defended a leglock and they stood. Dunham landed an inside kick eating a counter right. Dunham landed a hard one-two. Dunham landed a clipping high kick. 2:00. Dunham landed a one-two. Dunham landed a jab and a right hook. Dunham landed a left. Another one-two. Dunham landed a body kick. Dunham landed a hard right hook. 1:00. Dunham landed a right hook. Head movement from Damm. Dunham landed a right hook. 30 left. Dunham landed a left and a high kick to the shoulder. Front kicked the body. 15 left. Dunham landed a jab. R2 ends, 10-9 Dunham, wouldn't argue against another 10-8. R3 began. Dunham landed a left to the body. Damm landed a leg kick, blocked a high kick. Turn it up Damm! Damm landed a left. He tried a flying knee. Dunham landed a right hook. 4:00. Dunham landed a body kick. Damm blocked a high kick. Damm landed a left hook and a right. Damm landed a body kick and a right. Dunham landed a body kick. 3:00. Dunham landed a counter left. Damm landed a leg kick. Dunham landed a jab and a right hook and a left. Damm landed a counter left. And another. And another. Damm looking to counter. 2:00. Dunham landed a straight left. Damm landed a counter left. Dunham landed a one-two and a jab, Damm tapped his face, slapped his face with both hands, begging Dunham to go to war. Dunham landed a flying knee to the body, ate a right hook, Damm urged him in. Dunham landed a left. Dunham missed a high kick. 1:00. Dunham landed a one-two. Dunham landed a double jab left and a blocked high kick. And a right hook and a left, Damm's ear looks bad now, he landed a body shot, ate a double jab. 30. Dunham landed a one-two and a left, kneed the body and head. 10. Dunham landed a right uppercut, R3 ends, 10-9 Dunham. They shook hands and hugged. 30-27 Dunham IMO, possible 30-26. 30-27 UD. They hugged.